Tell the World, I'm Coming Home
by Scarllett83
Summary: After decades of being isolated from his family, his twin, and all of the other nations, North Korea finally convinces his boss to allow him to attend a World Meeting. (Featuring the entirety of our favourite Asian family. And a India-centric chapter! Multi-shot. India/North Korea).
1. Family

Summary: After decades of being isolated from his family, his twin, and all of the other nations, North Korea finally convinces his boss to allow him to attend a World Meeting.

Characters: North Korea, South Korea, China, Japan, Taiwan, Macau, Thailand, Vietnam. Hong Kong.

**X X X X X X **

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming home. _

_Let the rain, wash away,_

_all the pain of yesterday._

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_and they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming home..._

North Korea couldn't help but to clench his shaking fists, staring tersely at the large, wooden double-doors that lead to the Meeting room.

This was it. This was the moment that, after decades of living in isolation from his fellow nations, North Korea was finally allowed to attend a world meeting.

The entire world was beyond those doors. His twin brother South Korea, and the rest of his family were beyond those doors.

Taking one last, deep breath, North steeled himself. He calmed his raging mind, cleared away his pestering thoughts. Though his mind was filled with doubt, his heart was determined.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

The hinges of the doors squeaked, squelching loudly as he pushed on the door with his shoulder and forearm.

Most conversation ceased in the hall, and dozens of eyes turned to stare at the newcomer, gazing on at North with with curious eyes.

Some of the younger countries and micronations were confused; they'd never seen this guy, this mysterious new nation, though he looked vaguely familiar. In fact, he rather resembled South Korea.

The silence in the room was deafening, save for the quiet conversations that very few of the nations continued.

"Hey, South." North Korea murmured softly as his eyes found his brother, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

It happened so suddenly, and it caught North off guard.

South slammed into him, his strong arms immediately curving around his back. By now, he was unashamedly crying, sniffling like a child as he held his brother close.

"You're alive." South choked out, almost inaudibly. "You're here, you're okay."

"Yes." North's voice was unusually soft, his eyes wet as he craned his neck to rest his forehead on his brother's shoulder. "I missed you."

The other Asian nations, snapping out of their reveries, practically leapt from their chairs. All of them were speaking at once, in different languages, shouting over each other.

China was the first one to reach the two Koreas, just as the twins detangled themselves for each other. Tears gathering in his eyes, the shorter nation threw himself at North Korea. "You're an idiot, aru." He spoke into North's chest, burying his face in the soft cloth of North's shirt.

_Let the rain, wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday_

Hong Kong practically wedged his way between China and North, joining in on what was sure to become one huge group-hug (which, for the Asian nations, wasn't a common occurrence).

Taiwan threw herself at the four nations, slamming into them so hard that they were all sent tumbling to the ground in a mess of foreign swears and tangled limbs.

North Korea found himself laying flat on his back, on the black rug of the meeting room floor. South was sprawled on his side right next to him, with China, Hong Kong, and Taiwan on top of them both.

North grunted at the weight, and it was suddenly harder to breathe, though a small smile tugged at his lips. He heard footsteps to the right, and glanced over to see Macau and Thailand.

Tucking his fan into one of his back pockets, Macau offered North a hand. Though his expression was carefully crafted, North swore he could see a small smile pulling at his older brother's lips.

Macau wrapped an arm around North's shoulders, pulling the younger nation into his side. "We've all missed you, you know." Macau murmured into his ear as he pulled away.

Thailand, not being a very touchy person, copied Macau's one-armed hug and ruffled North's hair, flashing him a small, pleased smile.

By now, almost all of North's doubts had faded. His family was happy to see him; they still loved him. Although the key word there was 'almost'. It seemed that there were still two nations who had yet to greet him

Both Japan and Vietnam hung back, the former frowning and the latter staring with slightly narrowed eyes, as if she didn't quite believe the scene before her.

North paused, his smile deflating in the slightest as his eyes met Japan's black ones. North and Japan had never been particularly close, and had a rather rough relationship; the same could be said for South and Japan.

North didn't move, staying rooted to the spot, as the rest of the family stared at him and Kiku.

Japan was the first to move.

He took one step forward, then another, and another. North barely had time to react, taking two steps back when he realized the other nation closing in on him.

Two hands reached out to him, yanked him forward, and it took North longer than he was willing to admit to realize he was being hugged.

Japan, being a whole foot shorter than North (seeing as him and South were taller than everyone else in the family) had his cheek resting against the taller mans chest, gaze turned to the wall. North didn't react at first, standing still and tense for the longest of moments. Slowly, hesitating and cautious, North wrapped his arms around Japan's shoulders.

A small hand found it's way to rest on the top of North's head, and he looked to his right at the offending nation.

Vietnam dipped her head, murmured a soft greeting in Vietnamese, and leaned forward to give North a quick, hesitant hug that lasted a mere few seconds.

_I know my kingdom awaits, _

_and they've forgiven my mistakes_

North was home. Here, in the entrance of the meeting room, surrounded by his family. He was happier than he'd been in years.

Things weren't right just yet. He knew he'd have to return to his own country, even if all he wanted was to grab hold of his southern twin and never let go.

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming..._

"Welcome home, North." South Korea murmured as he ducked back towards his twin for yet another hug.


	2. My Lover

A/N: **Here ya go. I decided that I'd go ahead and add India (I felt bad about leaving him out lol). This will probably be the last chapter/part to this multi-shot, UNLESS y'all have any requests for certain Nations reuniting with our dearest North Korea. So, if you have any requests, please let me know!**

**R R my loves! **

**\- Scarllett**

The rest of the meeting passed, mostly without incident. Everyone was, for the most part, subdued from North's arrival.

South had attached himself to North's side, wrapped around one of his brother's arms. The two Korea's were sitting in the middle of their family, with China, Hong Kong, and Macau on one side and Thailand, Vietnam, Taiwan and Japan on the other.

As the meeting came to a close, a pair of familiar amber eyes met North's gray ones. He froze, and his gaze locked onto the other nation. The other nation's curious stare made North shiver, and he forced himself to turn back to his brother.

"Go." He said to his family with forced calmness, gesturing to the door. "I'll catch up with you in a bit. There's...someone I need to talk to."

China frowned, giving him a worried glance. "Are you sure?" He asked, stepping closer to the korean.

North sighed, he leaned over and whispered something to China, to which the older nation stared at him with wide eyes. "I completely forgot, aru... Well, go ahead then. You two probably do need some time to catch up, I take it. Bye, aru."

Ignoring the plethora of protests he received, China herded the rest of his family towards the meeting room door. As they all left, though, North could've swore he saw Macau wink at him. "Good luck," He mouthed, before covering his face with his fan once again.

North sighed and shook his head. Whatever, he had other stuff to worry about.

"Hyung Soo." A voice, smooth as silk, echoed and a hand found itself resting on North's shoulder. North closed his eyes, steeling himself, before turning to face the other nation.

India hadn't changed one bit over the years. He still had the same tanned skin and warm amber eyes, the same smile curling the corners of his lips.

"_Rajesh_." North breathed, his expression crumpling in seconds.

India laughed, his voice warm. He didn't say anything, merely opened his arms. Tear's flooded the corners of North's eyes as his lover's arms wrapped around him.

"I missed you so much." India murmured against his hair, and North swore to China and back that he felt something wet drip on his head.

For the longest of moments, neither of them said anything. Because there was nothing to be said. They only stood in the dark of the empty meeting room, holding each other as the clocked ticked on.

"You really should get going to lunch, else your southern twin start causing trouble." India said as he finally pulled back, though his arm never left North's shoulder. One of his hands found itself against the side of the younger nation's face.

"You'll be joining us, won't you?" North had asked breathlessly.

India only smiled once more, dipping to give his lover a kiss. "Of course, love. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
